


Mystery Man

by Kaykay0805



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this so just read and find out
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna he honest. I think this is crap. If you think this is crap let me know in the comments. If you actually like this and want more like it like me know and leave a kudos.

Dipper pines was the schools outcast. He didn't have any friends and he knew in the first day of school when his sister told him she wouldn't leave his side that it was a lie. 

Marble pines despite coming from a weird family is one of the most popular kids in school. Everybody knows that Dipper and Mabel are related but nobody really cares about that. Dipper is just the kid with the glasses who reads weird books and Mabel is the girl with all the friends. 

On weekends Mabel goes out shopping and Diller works on the mystery shack covering her shirts with Wendy when she wasn't off at school. Dipper was a nobody to this town. Not many people cared about him any more but not many people did to start. 

That is until the mysterious Bill Cipher showed up. All the girls wanted to date him and all the boys wanted to be him the usual. What was unusual though was that Bill seemed to have eyes for the Pines twins. Dipper pines to be exact. 

One morning Mabel was telling Dipper he had to stay out of the house for the weekend because she was throwing a party since their gruncles were going on a fishing trip out of the state. Dipper asked to go with them but they didn't allow him to unless he gave a reason and he wasn't about to eat out his sister so he just said 'Nevermind' and went about his day. 

Friday afternoon had came and dipper was packing clothes for the weekend. He grabbed a tent and packed a bag full of food only stopping to say goodbye to Wendy who was working at the shack to to explain to his sister that he was leaving. "Where are you gonna stay? Not like you have any friends" she said with a roll of her eyes. 

"I'll be in the woods if you need me. But you haven't needed my for years so why start now." He said making his way out the door. He turned to close said door and saw his sister had a look of sadness and pity in her eyes but ignored it and closed the door anyways.

He was walking toward the woods Book number 3 in one hand a small tent in the other. "Guess I'll set up here" he said to himself. He heard a twig snap and looked around but didn't see anything so he ignored it. He was in a small clearing with short grass so he would be able to see any small animal or creature wanting to eat him. 

He and Mabel had been in Gravity falls for a few years now when their parents companies became one and they were sent off to a different country they didn't want to trouble the kids with having to leave with them so they were brought back to Oregon to live with their gruncles. 

Dipper was reading the third journal when he heard a small snap again and this time he went to investigate. He saw a flash of gold and his curiosity got the best of him as he moved closer careful not to step on anything that will make noise. He saw a tuft of blonde hair move and he slowly inches his hand forward moving the bush aside and he saw a boy who looked about his age staring back at him. 

The boy smiled sheepishly and stool up tall making Dipper cower a little from the boys height. "Can I help you? Are you lost?" He said slowly. The boy rubbed the back of his neck and said "yea, yea im a bit lost." Dipper just smiled and put his book down in his tent before zipping it up and turning back toward the boy in front of him. 

"Where you headed?" He asked the boy. "The mystery shack. You know how to get there?" The blonde asked smiling slightly. 

"My sister is throwing a party there." Dipper said. "I'm Dipper." He said holding out a hand. "Cipher. Bill cipher" Bill said taking dippers hand in his own. Dipper smiled and waved his hand forward motioning for Bill to follow him to the Shack. "You sure know you're way around these woods huh?" Bill asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"I spend a lot of time here. No point in being anywhere else when nobody even realizes you're there." Dipper said softly talking more to himself than Bill. Bill frowned but didn't comment further. They made it to the Mystery shack and saw Mabel, Candy, and Grenada standing on the porch. "This is it." Dipper said before turning back around and heading for his tent. 

Bill grabbed Dippers wrist pulling him back a little. "Arnt you going in?" Bill asked confused.

"Like I said earlier no point in being a place where nobody notices you're there." Dipper said shrugging and trying to pull his hand from Bill's grasp.

"But I would know you're there." Bill said moving closer causing Dipper to freeze and look up at the other boy. They were lost in each so other's eyes they didn't hear Mabel leave the porch and move closer until she cleared her throat and pulled Dippers hand from Bills grasp standing in front of the blonde as of protectively. 

"What do you want?" Mabel asked coldly. Dipper looked down and shook his head saying "Nothing. You friend got lost so I showed him back here." I said keeping his head down not wanting this twin to see him cry. "I'll leave you alone. Sorry." He said before quickly turning on his heel and walking away. 

He heard Mabel say to Bill "I don't know why you were hanging around my weirdo of a brother. You could have called and I would have picked you up." Before their voices faded completely. He let the tears fall and didn't try and stop them not bothering to eat anything when he got back to his tent just falling asleep when his body hit his sleeping bag. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Dipper woke to the sound of birds singing and a soft thumb careering his cheek. He moved into the touch then remembered he was alone yesterday and jolted away. He sat up quickly making himself dizzy. He sat still for a second before looking around and jumping back when he saw Bill sitting next to him. 

He rubbed his eyes wiping the sleep from them to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. He looked back and Bill was still sitting there smiling at him. Dipper looked back at Bill with an expressionless face and said "Do you need something?" 

"Are you ok?" Bill said reaching to touch Dipper but pulled his hand back when the boy flinched away from him. "You have tear streaks in your face" Bill said softly. Dipper laughed a little and nodded his head. "That seems to be the case a lot." Dipper mumbled to himself. 

Bill frowned at that and said "are you hungry? I'll take you out for breakfast." Bill said smiling again at Dipper. Dipper looked over at Bill a hint of anger in his tone saying "You know if you Like Mabel you should just tell her. You don't have to use me to get to her cause that won't work. She seems to already like you anyways." 

He got up and went over to his bag grabbing a water bottle. He drank most of the water and poured the rest over his face wanting to get rid of the tear streaks. "I don't have a crush on your sister if that's what you're saying." Bill said standing behind Dipper. "But there is one Pines twin I've had my eye on for a while." Bill said smirking at Dippers red face. 

Dipper felt his face heat up so he covered his face and Bill said "you're ears are red." Dipper felt his face hear up more and Bill leaned down to his height saying "now I can see you're face." Before pecking the brown haired boys nose. 

Dipper turned away from Bill completely as if it would help him get away from the laughter. Bill followed him and turned him around putting the smaller boys arms around his neck and putting his own hands around Dippers waist. "So let me take you out to breakfast." Bill said and leaned down slightly. 

Dipper kept his arms around the tallers neck and thought for a second before saying "ok. I'll go out to breakfast with you." Bill smiled and leant down to kiss Dipper but the brown haired boy turned his head and Bill kissed his cheek. Bill grumbled under his breath and Dipper chuckled softly. 

"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" Bill asked and Dipper blushed saying "let's see how this date turns out first." Bill tightened his hold around Dippers waist feeling his fingers touch. He looked down and said, "You have a small waist."

Dipper pulled his hands back and hit Bill in his arm saying "I do not." And grabbed his journal and phone. "Let's go to Greasy's for breakfast. They have great food." Dipper said pulling Bill's hand. Bill chuckled and said "I'll believe you this time." And Dipper smiled for the first time in a while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok I trust your judgement on food." Bill said after they left the diner. He had gotten pancakes and hash browns with a cup of hot chocolate and Dipper got the same. They left the dinner there fingers intertwined. "So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend since we had such a good date?" Bill said turning Dipper around and holing into his waist. Bill bit his lit as Dipper pretended to think about it. "Yea. I'll be your boyfriend." He said after a few minutes. 

Bill smiled and pulled Dipper closer to him pulling him into a soft kiss that didn't last more than 10 seconds. Dipper pulled away smiling pulling Bill back to the clearing. They spent the weekend together in the same spot and on Sunday night Dipper went back to the Shack a few hours before his Gruncles got back from their trip. 

The next day Dipper wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into somebody. I looked up and saw it was Bill. I was about to apologize when Mabel came out of nowhere grabbing his arm saying "watch were you're going." I nod my head and walk around them toward my locker. 

I open my locker door only to have it slammed closed again. The sound echoes through the hall and everybody stopped their conversations to look at us. I stand frozen too scared to see who slammed my locker shut. I slowly turn and see and angry looking Bill staring back at me. 

I can feel other people watching us but I ignore that. "Why do you let you're sister boss you around the way you do?" He ask me and I avert my gaze and see a lot of shocked faces. I mentally rolled my eyes at them. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say and I see Bill's eyes turn to cat slits for a second. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He says and leans closer to me causing me to lean back. "So if you'r sister was into me and she said I couldn't date you would you listen to her." He whispered in my ear. Dipper shook his head no and Bill leaned back and said "good. Meet me in the roof at lunch." Before walking away leaving me a blushing mess and everybody staring at me. 

The hall was silent until the bell rang and everyone dispersed to their classes. This was going to be a long day


	2. Chapter two

As lunch rolled around so did Dippers anxiety. He walked through the halls like normal but felt very paranoid as people wept pointing at him and whispering. He made his way toward his fifth period class and sighed knowing that he wouldn’t be able to pay attention to anything even Mrs.Rossi’s monotone voice. 

As suspected fifth period flew by in an instant leaving Dipper a little upset at the world for making him have to deal with Bill at this time. He put his books in his locker grabbing his lunch and heading toward the roof ignoring the whispers and stares from other students. 

Dipper pushed the door to the roof open and was hit my something a second later. He saw Bill smiling down at him and he smiled back. “Hey Dipper.” Bill said still smiling at the brown haired boy. “Hey Bill.” Dipper said his voice wavering a bit. He tried to hide it but didn’t do very well because Bill frowned at him and said “hey, what's wrong?” Diller let his smile fall and he averted his eyes. 

“It’s just...people have been staring and pointing at me all day and it’s kinda got my anxiety goi if crazy.” He said scuffing his shoes on the ground. “Anyways why did you want to meet me up here?” Dipper said shivering a little from the winds. 

“Yous sister will be here in a minute.” Bill said taking off his jacket putting it around Dipper waiting fro him tot put his arms in the sleeves. Once his did and let the jacket settle he saw it came down to his mid-thigh and the sleeves were a few inches longer than his actual arms. Dipper looked from himself in the jacket to Bill and frowned. “Curse you're and you're tall Genes making me look short.” He said poking out his bottom lip looking away. 

“Why the glum face pinetree?” Bill asks turning dippers face toward him causing the smaller boy to blush looking into Bill’s golden yellow eyes. “You're way talker than me and it makes me look really small in you're jacket.” He said turning his head softly. 

“I think it makes you look cuter than you already are.” Bill said moving closer to Dipper. The brown haired boy moved back a little his face beet red. “I’m not cute.” he mumbled looking at Bill from the corner of his eye. Bill moves closer wrapping an arm around Dipper waist. 

Dipper placed his hands flat on Bill’s T-shirt clas Chest and looked up at the other boy. Bill leaned closer and closed his eyes Dipper doing the same. There lips were a few inches apart when there was a loud slam breaking them from their trance. There stood Mabel dressed in a Pink dress with a shooting star on the front of it. She looked around and spotted Bill and Dipper. 

They hadn’t had time to move away from each other but they did lean away so the girl didn’t get too suspicious. She stalked over to them glaring at Dipper causing him to shrink in on himself. As Mabel studied then she noticed that Dipper was wearing Bill’s jacket and scoffed at him. 

“Why do you have that?” She asked pointing a finger at the jacket she saw Bill wearing just a few days ago. Dipper just looked away. “Answer me.” She yelled at him. 

“Calm down Mabel.” Bill said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the boy with a smile. “Oh hey Bill. Do you want to go out for lunch with me? There isn’t much but we can find something interesting to do.” Mabel said with a wink. 

Tears spilled from Dippers eyes and he silently moved away from the two and headed toward the stairs. Once he opened the door, he placed the jacket on the top of the banister so that Bill could see it. He wild away his tears going down the steps and headed toward the library. 

Meanwhile on the roof:

“Mabel. I don’t know if you got the memo but I’m saying Dipper. You're brother.” He said looking around for the boy. He didn’t hear him leave and frowned when he couldn’t find him. 

“Yea. But wouldn’t you rather have a cute popular girl in your arm then a scrawny weakness boy?” She said grabbing onto his arm. 

“Even if I did it wouldn’t be you.” Bill said pulling his arm away from the girl. 

“NO. HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVE EVERYTHING. ITS NOT FAIR.” Mabel screamed stomping her foot. 

“You think he has everything he wants? You think he wants to be bullied? You think he wanted to have his sister abandon him the first change she had to become popular? You think he wanted to be outed to the world?” Bill yelled back at her. 

Mabel stared at him in shock as if she didn’t know the things she was just told. 

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you’ve seen the bruises and scars he comes home with. The limps and black eyes. I swear to god Mabel you can’t say you’ve have you head so far up your own ass you haven't seen how much pain you brother YOU TWIN BROTHER has been in.” 

Mabel shook her head no and looked up at Bill with wide eyes. “I didn’t know.” She said tears filling in her eyes. 

“No. No you don’t have the right to cry. You don’t have the right to play the victim in this Mabel. You need people around you to make the guilt go away. That’s why you hang with the people you do and throw parties any time you have the change. Dipper told me about how you used to be before high school.” Bill shook his head staring at the girl “where’d that Mabel go?” He asked backing away from her. He turned and walked toward the door to leave the roof. 

At the library:

Dipper had his head down, tears falling from his eyes onto the table making a puddle on the table under him. It had been a few minutes before he heard the library door open expecting somebody to tell him to leave and get back to lunch. He didn’t expect somebody to lift him up and place him in their lap. He knew it was Bill but he refused to look up at him. 

“Dipper please look at me.” He said trying to see the boys face. Dipper shook his head not wanting the other boy to look at him. “Please?” Bill said caressing the brunette cheek softly. 

Dipper slowly lifted his head showing Bill the redness of his right eye that had most likely swollen by now. Bill tightened his hold around Dipper’s waist fighting the temptation to go and hurt whoever hurt his pinetree. “Who did this to you?” Bill asked touching the bruise softly retracting his hand when Diller flinched. 

“Jay Claxon.” He said resting his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Can you take me to the nurse?” He said his eyes drooping slightly. 

“Yea sure.” Bill said putting and arm under the brown haired boys legs to hold him up. 

As the Bell rang Bill waved through the wave of students trying not to drop Dipper. He made it to the nurse just as the bell rang. He sighed and walked into the office clearing his throat so the woman would notice him. 

She had long red hair in a ponytail and was wearing a green and black flannel with black pants and boots (it’s Wendy if you didn’t get it). She looked over Bill's form and shot up seeing Dipper in his arms. “Can I take him?” She asked softly holding her arms out. 

Bill hesitantly Dipper over to her and she softly placed him on one of the cots. She went to the fridge in the corner and grabbed and ice pack softly placing it on the boys eye. He flinched and squired for a second before settling down again. 

He opened his eye that wasn’t covered by the ice pack and blinked a few times. 

“My stomach. He kicked my stomach too and it really hurts. Dipper said moving his legs to his chest as he sat up on the bed. “He held the ice pack in place and the nurse lifted his shirt and examined his midsection. She touched softly then applied a bit more pressure causing the boy to wince and push her hand away. 

“Sorry.” She said running a hand through his hair. 

“How’s the old man?” She said pulling a clipboard off her desk and moving over to dipper with a piece of paper that had a lot of lines and confusing words. “Good. Grunkle ford has been seeing a few new things with his research and Grunkle Stan is the same as always.” Dipper said placing the melting ice pack in the cot next to him. 

“Sounds like everything is going well. Still nothing new about this?” She asked referring to their knowledge of The bullying. “Not yet.” Dipper said shaking his head. “How’s Robbie? I haven’t seen him lately.” Dipper said turning so his back faced her. “Good. He’s been working hard so I don’t see him as such as usual but he’s making good money.”

“Jeez.” The nurse said said as she lifted the back of Dippers shirt. There was a scar going from under his left shoulder blade to his hip. It was a little lighter than his skin and there were little lines from where the stretches were. “It’s not gonna Fade Wendy. We both know that.” Dipper said hanging his head low. They both seemed to have forgotten about Bill being in the room so they both Jumped when he touched the scar on the boys back. 

“When did this happen?” Bill asked cunning his finger along the scar softly as if he was touching glass. “Few years ago. Mabel got herself into some trouble. She didn’t know what she was doing so I had to save her from it. It ended in a fight.” 

*flashback* 

Mabel has somehow gotten herself caught up in gang work. She was told by the leader to meet in the woods after dark and Mabel was naive so she followed what was told. Dipper heard her leave and decided to follow her seeing as she had been usually quiet lately. She met with the leader in the clearing and she was told she had to take some drugs over the town line where a truck was waiting for it. She took the bag and headed toward the line. She didn’t hear or see Dipper following her so she continued on. There was in fact a dark purple van right outside the town line but there were also hidden police. 

Dipper saw them and ran telling them what was happening. One of the members of the gang saw him telling off the police and pulled out a knife. Dipper dan toward Mabel as one pulled out a gun taking her out of the line of fire just in time. The member who saw him earlier followed them and Mabel dropped the bag on the ground as police started to arrest them. They made it pretty far before Dipper fell. He heard the gang member behind them so he told Mabel to run and that he would hold the guy off until she was safe.

She ran and didn't look back going to get help. Dipper got up rolling with the guy trying to get the knife. The guy kicked dipper in the stomach causing him to go flying toward a tree. Dipper fell to the ground his head spinning black dots lining his vision. 

He felt the knife dig into his back and he screamed trying to move away from it. The knife dragged down Andrew guy was tackled to the ground and arrested. The knife was sunk into dipper back and and officer pulled it out slowly but it had already done its damage. He was rushed to the hospital. When he woke up he had stitches on his back and his gruncles, Wendy and Mabel were all there in the room. 

That was the year before high school started. The year before everything changed. 

*end of flashback*


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao just saying now I’ve never been to Dave and busters. These chapters really just write themselves😂🤦🏽♀️  
> Should I make my chapters longer?

Wendy was sitting next to Dipper running her long fingers through his hair and he leaned forward Bill’s hand resting on the middle of the scar. 

“Even after all that she abandoned you.” Wendy said her eyes filled with tears. 

“Our past doesn’t matter to her. She cares about what she has now. I can’t change that. Dipper said pulling his shirt back on. And hopped off the cot hugging Wendy and thanking her. 

“What for?” She asked confused.

“You’ve been there when Mabel wasn’t and I’m always the first person you look at when I come in here even if you have somebody else to take care of. Thank you.” He said placing a kiss on her forehead. 

She smiled and ruffled his hair. “Come on I’ll write you both passes to class.” She said moving toward her desk. She pulled out a pad of yellow papers and a pen. She wrote pulled out the pass and handed them to the two boys. 

“I’ll see you later Dipper.” She said smiling and waving at them as they lady the office. 

Dipper sighed and leaned against Bill as they walked to class. “You wanna just skip the rest of the day?” Bill asked looking at the time on his phone. Dipper check his watch and sighed. “Yes. I’m kinda hungry can we get something to eat?” 

“Of course.” Bill said putting an arm around Dippers shoulders. Dipper intertwined their fingers leaning into the other bits warmth. They made it to the student parking lot and climbed into Bill’s car. It was a black Honda Clarity Electric with golden outline and each of the handles had little golden Initials. 

“We’re the initials on the handles necessary?” Dipper asked once they settled into the car. “People know my name. Gotta know my ride as well.” He said putting a hand behind dippers head rest backing out of the parking spot. 

Dipper chuckled and they headed toward the town line. “Where are you taking me?” Dipper asked as they passed a sign saying they were leaving town. “I’m taking you for some real food. The diner is great and all but there are better things.” Bill said grabbing fillers hand over the console. 

“Better things like what?” Dipper asked leaning back in his seat. Bill just smiled, turning to him when they got to a stop light saying “you’ll see.” Dipper laughed once again before looking out the window watching the scenery pass by. 

They headed toward a small yellow place with the name McDonalds. Bill went through the drive through and said “Can I get a Big Mac with a medium fry and a sprite.” He turned toward Dipper saying “What do you want?” Dipper looks through the Menu for a second before saying “can I get a McNugget with fried and a cookies and cream milkshake?” Dipper said confused.

Bill chuckled and nodded repeating the order to the speaker and they drove toward the next window. Bill paid for the door before driving to the last window and grabbing their food. They headed back toward Gravity falls listening to music play softly on the radio. 

Dipper had finished his food as they were driving and was now drinking what was left of his milkshake before bill could even finish half his fries. “Good?” He asked chucking at the boy sipping on his milkshake. 

“Very” Dipper said smiling at him. Bill smiled back and checked the time. “Do you wanna do something else or do you wanna go home?” Bill asked stopping ag a stop light. “What else is there to do?” The brunette asked. Bill just turned on his blinker and headed right instead of straight not giving Dipper and answer. 

They stopped at a giant blue and yellow blinding with a orange logo. “Dave and Busters?” Dipper asked reading the sigh. The other boy chuckled and nodded unbuckling his seat belt. Dipper did the same putting his empty milkshake in the cup holder before closing the door. Bill locked the car and pulled the other big with him toward the entrance. 

They walked in and were met with a bunch of kids and adults running around. It was dark but there were a bunch of lights of all colors lighting up the floor. “You wanna get some tickets and play some games?” Bill asked motioning his head toward the ticket booth. 

“Yea.” 

“Alright let’s go.” 

They stopped at a desk and Bill got 100 tickets for both of them and the clerk gave them both wrist bands. Bill handed dipper the folded Tickets and they set off the play games and win prizes. There was a giant pine tree plush and a triangle plus she the two boys won them for each other. As the day went on both boys had to keep going back to the car to put away the plushies and toys because they couldn’t hold them all. 

They are and drank and played more games. When they both ran out of tickets they finally left the giant arcade taking off their wrist bands and heading back toward the Mystery shack. Once they got back they separated the prizes and plushies and Dipper took his while Bill kept his in the car. 

They walked up to the front door and opened it. Stan was on the couch asleep and Ford was most likely in the basement so they didn’t have to worry about sneaking up to Dipper's room. They set all the plushies on the floor t be placed later and the prizes all piled up on Dippers desk a few things falling off. 

Bill plopped down in the bed and sighed. “Aghhh. I’m exhausted.” He said turning on his back. Dipper smiled and sat on the bed next to him. 

Bill put hi s hand u set Dippers shirt softly touching the scar on the boys back. Dipper shivered slightly and Bill smiled saying “what?” 

“You're hands are really cold.” Dipper said laughing. Bill started to laugh too and sat up next to Dipper. They nudged each other softly for a few minutes before it got boring. Dipper’s phone started to ring and he picked it up. “Yes Candy?” He said slightly annoyed. 

“I can’t find Mabel.” she said, her voice filled with Anxiety. 

“Maybe she’s at the Mall shopping her feelings away and using up her college fund again.” Dipper said with a roll of his eyes. Bill was laughing behind him and dipper turned putting a finger to his lips telling him to quiet down. Bill nodded and stopped laughing. 

“I mean I could check. What if she’s not there?” Candy said 

“Then check the Spa or wherever it is girls go to relax or block out their feelings.” Dipper said with a shrug. 

“Okay.” 

Dipper nodded and hung up the phone rolling his eyes once again. He put his phone on ring an sat it on his desk before walking over to the bed and sitting down once again. He seemed to be lost in thought so the blonde poked his side getting a small squeal in return. 

Bill smirked and leaned closer to Dipper saying “pine tree are you ticklish?” 

“N-no.” He said cringing at his stutter. 

“You don’t sound so sure.” Bill said inching his hands closer. 

“Why do you call me pine tree?” Dipper asked trying to change the subject

“I have nicknames for everybody. Now don't change the subject.” Bill said his fingers resting on Dippers sides. 

“I’m not changing the subject.” Dipper said trying to move from Bill but the blonde tightened his hold. Dipper tried to get up but Bill jumped up after him and stared tickling him all over. 

Dipper tried to form a coherent sentence but he couldn’t. “Bill Staaaahaaa stopaaahahaa.” Dipper said through his laughs and giggles. There was a knock on the door and Bill stopped tickling Dipper long enough for him to catch his breath and open the door. 

Mabel stood there her face red. Dipper looked at her with a confused look until she raised her first and hit Dipper square in his face. She hit him again in his eye and stopped when Bill puller her off of the brown haired boy. His nose was bleeding and his eye was swelling quickly but the girl still struggled against the blonde. 

Bill placed her outside and closed the door locking it so she couldn’t get back in. Bill day in front of Dipper softly touching his nose. “Shit that hurts.” He said moving away from Bills hand. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just wasn’t expecting that.” Dipper said he touched his nose and tears welled up in his eyes. “I think it needs to be relocated.” Bill said his eyes filled with sympathy. Dipper cried even more and nodded his head. 

“Do you know how to do it?” He asked and Bill nodded sitting down. Dipper sat himself on the pile of plushies and held the small triangle to his chest. 

“Do you want me to count?” Bill asked

“That’ll only make it hurt more. Just do it. Don’t even-“ Dipper was cut off by a loud crack and he screamed tears rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls. 

“I’m sorry.” Bill said softly bringing the boy into a hug. Dipper dropped the plushie and put his arms around Bill’s waist softly clawing at his back from the pain in his nose. 

“I didn’t mean for you to do it that fast.” Dipper said and Bill chuckled a little. 

“I’m sorry.” Bill said kissing the top of Dippers head softly. The two buys slowly drifted off to sleep on the pile of plushies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed. If not let me know what could be different in the comments


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Bill woke up a few hours later with Dipper laying in his chest a strong hold on his shirt. There were two plates of food slid under the door but they looked cold by now. It was 8:45pm and Bill looked around. Dippers nose was slightly swollen and his eye was black and purple. He wanted to put some ice on it but he didn’t want to move dipper. 

“Pine tree. You gotta get up pine tree.” Bill said softly shaking the boy awake. Dipper groaned and looked up at Bill with a frown. Bill sighed and sat up as Dipper rubbed the sleep from his eye. 

“There was food slid under the door. It looks cold though.” He said pointing toward the plates. Dipper nodded and picked them up setting them on his bed. He stretched and went over to his closed. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts before walking to the bathroom and changing. 

He came back and saw Bill sitting next to the plates on the bed. Dipper grabbed the plates and started toward the door. “Come on. We can eat up here but we need to heat these up first.” 

Bill walked behind dipper as they headed toward the kitchen. Dipper looked around the corner looking to see if Mabel was down in the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he didn’t see her and walked over to the microwave. 

He placed the plates in one at a time and reheating them for a minute. He handed Bill his plate and hopped up on the counter swinging his legs lightly. When the microwave hit 1 dipper stopped it and grabbed his plate along with two pitt cola’s and told Bill to grab some forks. 

The two made their way back to Dippers room but took a detour at the basement door. Dipper knocked on the basement door and gave Bill his plate saying he could go to his room and started down the stairs. Ford was studying a new species and Dipper of course was interested in the progress. “Anything new?” He asked once he got to the bottom of the steps. 

Form turned toward Dipper and smiled at him. Well, I've learned that these species, whatever it is- that’s what I’m trying to find out now- it likes to grab onto things but if it holds in too long it’ll burn you so be careful.” Ford said handing Dipper a pair of gloves. 

Dipper slipped them on and poked at the small thing. It looked like a plant but it moved like a jellyfish. It seemed to be sprouting from a small pot and dipper tried to lift one of the legs to get a better look at it when it wrapped around his wrist and burned him. “Ahh. Grunkle Ford.” Dipper called and Ford turned. 

He cursed under his breath and grabbed a knife slicing the small tentacle like thing from dippers arm. There was a small black mark around his wrist and the boy sighed. “I’m gonna get some ice for this and head to my room. Night grunkle Ford.” Dipper said. 

“Don’t stay up all night with that boyfriend of yours.” He said going back to his research. Dipper paused on the steps and turned toward him. “How did you know we were dating?” 

“Well you just confirmed it. And I had my suspicions when I heard an extra pair of footsteps earlier. Plus I had to unlock your door to get the food in there. Also what happened to you're eye?” 

Dippers smile slowly fell as he remembered what Mabel had did. “I ran into a pile not watching where I was going. You know how limbus I can be.” Dipper said sweating a little. Ford nodded hesitantly and let Dipper go. 

When the boy walked into his room a plate of food was eaten and a sleeping Bill was on the bed. Dipper walked over to the bed slipping in next to Bill and placing his head on the blonde’s chest softly. An arm wrapped around Dipper’s waist and he smiled drifting off to sleep once more. 

*the next morning* 

It was 6:45am when Dippers alarm for school went off. It was friday so the day wasn’t all bad. He felt something soft yet firm u get his head and he opened his eyes. Brown eyes met yellow ones and Dipper rubbed his eye not sure if he was seeing things or not. He was in fact seeing Yellow eyes and Dipper shrugged it off still a little drowsy from sleep. 

“Morning Bill.” Dipper said softly. 

“Morning pine tree.” 

“Do you want breakfast?” 

“Sure. Can I take a shower first?” 

Dipper nodded and tried to get off of the hit hit Bill’s arm around his waist tightened. Dipper looked at him confused before he felt a pair of lips meet his. He slipped his eyes closed and placed his hands at the base of the other boys neck softly playing with the hair that was there. 

There was another alarm going off that said it was 6:55 and it was time to get up if he wasn’t already up, but it was more a reminded to wake Mabel so he kept it on anyways. Bill continued kissing down the smaller boys jaw to his neck and shoulder. Dipper groaned softly as Bill sucked hickies onto the Burnett’s shoulder and lower neck. 

There was a knock on the door and Ford said “Dipper it’s time to get up.” 

“I’m up. Just getting ready.” 

“It’s already 7am so you might wanna get ready a little faster.” He said with a small chuckle. Dipper blushed and pulled away from Bill who whined softly in response. Dipper just smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips before grabbing a clean pair of underwear and heading toward the shower. 

After he was done he went back to his room and changed. He handed Bill a towel and told him which soap to use and how to work the shower as he made his way down the stairs to start breakfast. Mabel was in the kitchen but Dipper ignored her and started making bacon and eggs for sandwiches. Once he was done he got out the bread and five plates, he placed two slices of break on each plate putting eggs and bacon before placing one in front of Mabel and balancing the other four. 

He went down and gave Ford one, left one on Stan’s dresser for when he woke up and kept two. He ate one himself and left one for Bill. He took his plate down stairs and pours three cups or orange juice. He drank one took one down to ford who was eating breakfast and took one to his room for Bill. He opened the door and was met with the sight of his boyfriends slightly wet hair and small water droplets rolling down his bare back. He had his jeans on and was sitting on the bed shirtless eating his breakfast. 

He stared for a second before clearing his throat and passing the blonde the cup. “Thanks.” The boy said before swallowing half of it and placing the cup on the dresser as he finish breakfast. 

Dipper check the time and it was already 7:45. “We have to leave at 8:10 so get yourself ready.” He said throwing the blonde one of his oversized hoodies. 

“I’ll be done in a few minutes.” 

“Ok. I’ll be in the living room. Oh and don’t worry about trying to sneak past my grunkle ford, he already knows you're here.” Dipper said with a wink. He smiled and made his way down stairs and turned on the TV. About ten minutes later Bill walked down the stairs and said “it’s 8:07 so we should probably go.” 

Dipper turned off the TV and they made their way to the car. “Grunkle ford is leaving.” He called before getting an “Ok. Have a good day.” And locking the door. The two slid into the car and headed toward the school. It was a short 10 minute ride to school and they got there a few minutes before first period. 

They sat in the car talking when Candy ran up knocking softly on Dippers widow. He rolled it down a smidge and said “Yes candy?” 

“Mabel isn’t here.” 

They stared at each other for a second before dipper rolled up his window. Candy knocked again and dipper rolled his eyes rolling the window down once again. “Yes, Candy?” He asked slightly annoyed. 

“Where is she?” 

“You know instead of running to me every time you can’t find YOUR FRIEND why don’t you look for her yourself?” Dipper asked not bothering to hide his annoyance. 

She stared at him for a second before slowly nodding and walking away. Dipper sighed heavily and got out of the car. Bill did the same and locked the car. They walked toward the doors and Bill put an arm around Dipper’s shoulders intertwining their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or write a comment on how it could be better. What are some things you wanna see me write?


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update...I’ve been working on other stories   
> Anyways here’s chapter five

As the two walked into school people pointed and whispered but Dipper couldn’t bring himself to care. The two kept their fingers intertwined as they walked to the nurses office. Dipper knocked on the door and walked in once she said come in. She was tending to another student so they stood there and talked silently until she was done. 

“Hey Dip- holy shit what happened?” Wendy asked moving away from the black haired boy. 

“Mabel.” The two said at the same time. Wendy sighed and softly touched his nose. He winced lightly but didn’t move away from her. She lived toward the fridge and gave dipper and ice pack “for you eye. The swelling had gone down but there’s still a giant purple spot around it. As for you nose I can’t really do anything. It’s not swollen but it is a dark purple. I can probably cover it if you want.” 

“Please. I already have people pointing at me I don’t need a reason for them to stare as well.” 

“Hold on, one second. Oh yea you remember Alex McCabe right?” She asked as she looked through her bag. 

“Yea what about him?” Dipper asked untangling from Bill sitting down in a chair. He tugged Bill’s shirt telling him to sit next to him. 

“I’m hurt Dipper. You forgot what I looked like already? It’s only been a summer.” The boy from earlier said. 

Dipper turned to him and they stared at each other for a second before he stood up moving by closer to him. “No. This is too easy. What’s something only Alex would know?” 

“You remember the lake?” He asked and Dipper blushed a dark shade of red. He looked up and said “yea okay. What are you doing here?” 

“My parents wanted to get away from the city for a few years and I thought it best to just finish school here.” He said with a shrug. Wendy told Dipper to sit on the cot next to Alex as she covered the hue around his nose. He had to keep his face forward but he kept his eyes on Alex as they talked. 

The bell for class rang but Bill made no move to leave even though Wendy wasn’t done. “Bill you can go to class you know.” He said to the boy. 

“It’s fine, I’ll wait.” He said moving to stand next to Wendy. The bruise on his nose was mostly gone there was just a small part left to be covered. After a few minutes she finished and wrote them all passed to class. Bill and Dipper walked with Alex to class since they were both in the same hallway. Dipper was molded into Bill’s side as he played with their intertwined fingers. 

Alex and Dipper continued talk they bumped shoulders and giggled to each other. There was a moment when Dippers hair fell over his eye and Alex pushed it behind the boys ear as if it was nothing. Dipper pretended not to notice and instead held Bill’s hand a little tighter. Once they made it to Alex class the two waved goodbye and Dipper and Bill made their way down the hall to their class. 

Bill’s hand had slipped from Dippers shoulder into his pocket without a word. Dipper frowned but didn’t say anything about the matter. They walked into the class handing the teacher the late pass and sitting down. Dipper pulled out his journal and notebook not paying attention to what was happening. 

Once the lesson was over there was still ten minutes left of class so everybody could do what they wanted as long as they didn’t make a lot of noise. Dipper continued to randomly flip through his journal until he got to a certain page. It was Bill Cipher. He read and re-read the page before quickly packing is things and leaving the class. 

People were watching him and the teacher we called him back but he didn’t care. He ran toward the nurse's office to find Wendy but she wasn’t there. He hid behind her desk for a few minutes until the door opened. There were footsteps for a second before they stopped and it was silent. Then a voice said “where did I put my phone? I know it’s here.” 

Dipper looked through a small hole in the desk and saw Alex standing there. He guickly crawled from under the desk and sh it up scaring the other boy. “Sorry, sorry. I was just looking for Wendy. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s fine. Why were you looking for her are you hurt?” 

“No more than usual.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“I need her help. There’s…” 

“There’s?” 

Dipper motioned the boy closer and whispered in his ear “there’s a book I have about the abnormal things that live in gravity falls amoung other things, I found one page that said Bill Cipher. I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Maybe I can help?” 

“You can try...wait you know Latin right?” 

“Yea.” 

“Perfect. Meet me at the mystery shack tonight at 5pm. Give me you're number in case plans change.” Dipper said holding out his phone. Alex nodded and put his number I before the two left the office. 

At lunch Dipper and Alex sat next to each other, hunched over the book. Dipper held the black light over it and they read the invisible ink. Alex translated some of the Latin and dipper wrote it down. They would figure out the symbols and translations at the shack but lunch was almost over and Bill has been glaring at them the entire time. 

As the lunch bell rang Dipper grabbed his books and gave a quick “thank you.” To Alex before heading to 7th period. The day was almost over but Dipper couldn’t focus which was unusual. He was a pretty engaged student so his teachers let it slide for the day. 

As the last bell ended kids all rushed from their classes and toward their lockers. Dipper made quick work of grabbing his things and heading to the entrance of the school to wait for Alex. Once the boy exited the school they headed to the mystery shack with the notes from lunch safely tucked in the brunettes bookbag. 

They made a small stop at Greasy’s to grab some food and drinks before making their way back on route to the mystery shack. Once they got there they headed down to the basement instead of Dipper's room to talk to Ford about the matter. “Grunkle Ford.” Dipper called for the man. 

“Ah. Hello Dipper. What brings you here today?” 

“It’s about one page in the journal..,About Bill cipher.” Dipper said. The name made Ford freeze where he was standing. 

“What about it?” 

“I...I think he’s here.” Dipper said. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m not positive but one day his eyes...they were normal then they were like a cats. I don’t know how to explain it but I don’t think that was a counsidence. It also says he can shapeshift and read minda. Which is why I want you to put something In my head so he can’t read my mind.”

“Like my metal plate.”

“Exactly. Alex isn’t a target in this, I think he’s just after the book.” Dipper said pulling the book from his bag. 

“Who’s Alex? Alex McCabe you mean?” 

Dipper nodded and motioned to Alex. “This is him.” 

“Hello Mr.Pines.” Alex said.

“Good to see you again Alex.”

“You too Mr.Pines.” 

“Not that’s settled. Give me the book and we’ll figure this out.” Ford said sternly. Dipper slowly handed the book over but pulled it back at the last second. 

“No. I need to know a few things. First what's one thing Only ford would know?” 

“I showed you the giant rock that weirdly shaped could actually be the effect of an alien space ship.”

“That’s too easy. Why was I left here with my sister?” Dipper also clutching the book to his chest. 

“Because you decided you wanted to stay in Gravity falls instead of going home.” Ford said. 

“Alex. Run.” Dipper said as he moved away from ford. Super pushed Alex toward the elevator. 

“Damn it Dipper give me that book.” Ford yelled. Alex shoved Alex into the elevator and pushed the button to go up. He stepped out of the elevator saying “Bring help and protect Mabel for me.” Alex nodded as the doors closed and the elevator went up. 

Dipper turned back to Ford who was actually just Bill. “You can stop now Bill, I know it’s you.” Dipper said his eyes narrowing his eyes. Ford laughed and shifted into Bill who had an angry look on his face. 

“Give me the god damn book Dipper. I won’t ask again.” Bill asked reaching for the book. 

“Why do you want it so badly?” Dipper asked moving away from the other boy “and where’s my Grunkle Ford?” 

“He’s fine. But he won’t be if you don’t give me that damn book.” Bill said lunging at the boy. He moved just in time to be missed but he fell on his back. He rolled over and was about to get ul when there was a sharp pain in his side. 

“Give me the book. Or there will be sever issues,” 

“Not until you tell me why you need it.” 

“I need it for reasons that down concern you.” 

“It clearly does if you willing to hurt me for it.” 

“I’m not willi Nd ti do that but I will if I have to.” 

“Then do you're worse because I’m not giving it to you.” 

“Your choice.” 

Dipper got up and moved away from the boy. He continued to hold the book to his chest as Bill tried to catch him. There was an instant where he tripped and was about to fall when Bill caught him and threw him against the opposite wall. Dipper groaned and fell to the ground getting back up. Bill three a small ball of fire at the boy that burned his arm and he screamed in pain. Bill tried to take the book once again but Dipper didn’t let it go. 

“Damn humans are always so difficult.” Bill said as he continued to kick Dipper in his side. The boy whimpered and cried but refused to let go of the book. Bill sighed picked Dipper up my his hoodie. He punched the boy once then twice and a theirs time before dropping him to the ground once again. 

Dipper had white spots in his eyes and he felt his conscious slipping away. Before he fell unconscious he said “despite...all this...i still wanted to say...I-“ he was cut off by the book slipping from his fingers and his conscious falling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly bad at writing Violence like I cry if something remotely sad happens so sorry for the crumby action. Also what other things would you like me to write about for Thai fandom and other fandoms of all sorts.   
> Let me know in the comments section


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have the energy to even think about what the hell I just wrote or what turn this just took

“Dipper, Dipper.” A loud voice called out to the boy. He shot up and his eyes opened quickly, looking at his surroundings. He saw they were on a bus and Mabel was next to him with Waddles in her lap. 

“Mabel?” 

“Hey Dip’ your awake. We’re almost back at Gravity falls.”

“What are you talking about Mabel we haven't left Gravity falls in years.” 

“Huh? You must hog had a weird dream Dippin’ sauce.” Mabel said, hitting her brother's arm softly. He felt the action but her hand went right through his arm. He looked around confused and tried to figure out what was happening but couldn’t find an answer. He looked around for Bill but didn’t see the boy or triangle. 

“Last stop, Gravity falls.” The driver said. Mabel jumped in joy and grabbed her things getting off the bus. Dipper got off hesitantly and looked around. Stan and Ford weren’t there so they walked toward the Shack by themselves. 

Once they got there they opened the door and heard voices from the living room so they went there first. “Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?” Mabel called. 

“Dudes, we’re in here.” Soos said from the living room. They entered the living room and saw Soos, Wendy, Stan and Ford all sitting down watching ducktective. 

“How ya dudes been?” Soos asked 

“Welcome back.” Wendy said. 

“Hey kids. Good to have you back.” Stan said 

“I hope you did well on you're studies over the school year.” Ford said 

Dipper looked around but didn’t see anything out of place, but he knew this wasn’t real. “Bill?” He called out as the room started to fade to black “Bill? I know you're here, so please come out.” Dipper said as he fell to his knees “I need to know that you weren’t with me because of a book. I need to know you weren’t with me because you needed a way in.” Dipper said as tears rolled down his cheeks and hit the ground making a rippling effect. “I need to know you love me how I love you.” He said as he cried. 

“I’m sorry pinetree, I’m just not capable of love.” Bill said from the shadows

“I know that isn’t true, you wouldn’t have pretended to care about me the way you did if that wasn’t true, you could have killed me and impersonated me to get the book but you didn’t.” Dipper said standing up. There was a small golden light from somewhere but Dipper couldn’t find it. 

“I know pinetree, but I couldn’t do that.” 

“I don’t care Bill. I don’t care that you hurt me, or stole my heart, or that you broke it into a million pieces, I just wanna know if you loved me the way I love you.” Dipper said yelled into the darkness. 

There was a small tapping sound as Bill walked out of the shadows glowing like a lantern in the dark. “I love you Pinetree.” He said and then he was gone. Everything was dark again, and Dipper couldn’t help feel his heart physically break. He could feel the pieces of his heat shatter and flutter down into the darkness that was Bill Ciphers heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dipper, Dipper.” Ford called. He softly shook the boy not wanting to hurt him in case he had a concussion. Dipper slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain, looking up at his Grunkle.

“Grunkle Ford?” 

“Yes. It’s okay now, I’ll have you bandaged up in no time.” Ford said, sitting the boy up. He cried out in pain once again and Ford apologized to him. He shook his head and sighed heavily. 

“Are you okay?” Dipper asked the man turning toward him. 

“I will be once you're all bandaged up.” Ford said softly to the boy. The elevator dinged and they both turned toward the source of the sound and saw Mabel holding two first aid kits. She ran toward them and sat the kits down on the ground hugging her brother softly, minding his injuries. He gently pushed her away and she frowned sadly but nodded in understanding. Ford started to clean and wrap the boys bruises and cuts trying his hardest not to hurt the boy more than he has to. 

“Alrighty.” Ford said. Dipper had tears running down his cheeks steadily but didn’t say anything as Ford packed away the medical supplies. He softly picked up the boy and carried him toward the elevator with Mabel it tow. Once they got to the ground level they left the basement door and Ford tool Dipper to his room, while Mabel took the first aid kits back to the bathroom. 

“I’ll let you rest for a while, call me if you need anything.” Ford said putting the boy under the covers. Dipper nodded and thanked the man as he left the room leaving the younger boy to rest, and sort his thoughts. 

“Pinetree.” Bill called softly. Dipper slowly opened his eyes and looked around without moving his head. He was in a large room covered in yellow triangles with black outlines. 

“Pinetree.” Bill called. Dipper moved his head and looked for the source of the voice but couldn’t find it and felt too weak to move. 

“Bill?” He softly called out, there was no answer so he called out again and this time he got a reply. 

“I’m sorry, pine tree. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Dipper said softly, looking around for the source of the voice once more. 

“It’s not. I hurt you, I broke you're heart and yet here mine is still in tact. I do love you Pinetree and I always will but I don’t feel remorse for what happened. Maybe one day I will but not right now. Right now I feel numb, like I want to have emotions but I can’t access them.” 

“You’ve kept them hidden for so long your body doesn’t know how to show them, it’s okay Bill, I forgive you. I promise.” 

“Thank you Dipper.” Bill said and his voice faded. Dipper felt himself slipping out of the dream but he didn’t fight it.


End file.
